


國會二三事

by Kaene0915



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 不知如何取名，突如其來的腦洞。也不太確定劇情走向，寫好玩的哈哈，可能會坑？？第一次寫亞梅，無法不OOC英國國會下議院議員AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因應劇情需要，國會諮詢方式做了更動，不用太認真！
> 
> 對英國國會有興趣者，請自行上網搜尋。

Arthur與Merlin是在某次國會議會時認識的。

當時他們看彼此非常不順眼。

 

 

＂Merlin!＂議長呼喊出聲。

 

“謝謝議長女士。Camelot 選區的議員閣下, 恕我非常不能苟同你的意見。”

 

Arthur看向說話者的方向。他認不出這個議員。

 

似乎從沒看過他在議會上發表意見，那人民選他做什麼？！

 

“那你有何等高建呢？說來聽聽。”他輕蔑的笑。

 

“難民問題本就該好好解決，而不是你一句把他們全部趕出去就完事了。這樣只會加深民眾的仇恨，無法促進社會和諧。”Merlin終於忍不住開口。

這個Pendragon根本沒有腦子，從今年新任議會以來，他聽到不少Pendragon無腦的言論，國會裡卻意外的常常有人支持他。他當初到底為什麼可以成為所有議員中，最高票當選的呢？根本就是靠他那張臉！（還有他作風強悍的老爸。）

 

”我是想要好好解決，但是你看看，最近有多少人遭到難民攻擊？多少人不敢在晚上出門？說不準他們下個目標會是在場的某些人呢。“他意有所指的對Merlin點頭。身後的議員們無不大聲同意。

 

”你有沒有想過為什麼他們要做出這樣的事？因為他們沒有工作！他們沒辦法融入我們的社會，因為我們社會不歡迎他們，不給他們一個機會。他們走投無路，才會做出這樣的事。“

Merlin耳尖通紅，雙手亂揮，頗有想和Arthur大打出手的架勢。

 

”是的是的，Merlin，那你怎麼不說街上的遊民也需要我們的説明呢？他們是英國人，似乎比起這些難民更值得我們去關懷呢。再者，你有什麼方法可以改善嗎？“Arthur前傾，做出洗耳恭聽的樣子。

 

”我們該提供教育資源，讓他們能夠學習一些技術，而不是一味的給他們金錢幫助。並且規定他們多久之內必須找到工作，若沒找到，這時再將他們遣返也不遲啊。“換Merlin身旁的同黨議員們鼓噪著。

 

”肅靜！肅靜！“議長吼到。

 

”說得好聽，那誰來負責教學呢？你嗎？“

 

Merlin啞口無言，不知怎麼辯駁。他極力搜索枯腸，試圖挽回局勢。

Arthur得意洋洋的與他同黨的議員討論起別的事來。

 

議會的鼓噪聲更大了，有人帶頭領唱歡樂頌（註1），Arthur甚至充當起指揮。

”肅靜！沒有人和你們說你們的歌聲魔音穿腦嗎！“議長不斷重複著肅靜兩字，但一切似乎不受控制。

 

Merlin坐下來，隔壁的Freya低聲安慰他。

 

這場議會就在一片吵雜及Merlin的辯論失敗中結束。

而他與Arthur的孽緣仍舊持續著。

 

 

註1這真有其事。

 


	2. Chapter 2

「一杯黑咖啡，火腿三明治。」梅林向櫃檯點餐。

「好的。請您先直接入座，等等會幫您送過去。」侍者點頭微笑道。

梅林頜首，轉身面對鬧哄哄的室內座位區。今天沒有陽光且陰冷，所以每個人都坐在室內，不想到外頭去。

他放眼望去，每個位置幾乎都坐了人，除了角落---只有一位金髮男士背對著他、坐在那。他邁開腳步，毫不猶豫往那走去。

「嘿，朋友，請問我可以跟你共…潘德拉貢議員？！」梅林在男士抬起頭，與他四目相交時，驚訝道。

「我何時是你朋友了，梅林。」亞瑟放下手上的雜誌，喝了一口紅茶。

「你的確不是。」梅林在心中無限白眼，直接坐下。

為了應付等待時間（也不想與對方展開不必要的對話），他拿出手機，滑開新聞頁面。其中一條就是關於上星期他們在議會談論到的難民問題，還附了張梅林難堪的照片。

梅林無語跳過，繼續往下滑。

 

「你對脫歐的想法是什麼？」亞瑟忽然開口。

梅林抬起頭，看著他：「問我？」

「這裡還有別人嗎？」

「只是沒想到你會問我，畢竟我們不同黨派。」

「廢話可真多啊。」亞瑟往後坐，雙手交迭。

「你這人真沒耐性！」梅林有些生氣。不過因為他的早餐送到了，所以也沒繼續再這個話題上計較。「我呢，我傾向不脫。」梅林咬了一口三明治。

「為什麼？雖然我知道你在你那小黨，當然是選擇不脫。」

「你的黨也沒多大好嗎。因為英國與歐盟的貿易太密切，如果脫離了歐盟，代表我們就脫離關稅同盟了。」

「但經濟也自主了吧。」亞瑟有些不以為然。

「就算經濟自主，你想我們最大的交易夥伴是哪裡？若要開發與其他國家的合作關係，勢必也是要談一段時間。當然，或許也有好處，不過若顧慮到風險，可能還是有點大。」

「是沒錯。」亞瑟沉默了下來，又喝了口紅茶，若有所思得盯著梅林看。

梅林不喜歡別人一直盯著他，按奈著想發作的情緒，他喝了口咖啡。

「英國人該喝紅茶。」亞瑟說。

「我喝啊，但我喜歡咖啡。」管真多。梅林將一小匙糖加進咖啡裡，黑咖啡還是太苦了。

「不怕心悸嗎？」

「紅茶也會心悸啊。」

「心悸總比莫名心動好吧。」亞瑟小聲咕噥著。

「啊？你說什麼？」梅林放下咖啡杯，這咖啡味道剛好，以後可以常光顧。

「沒什麼。」頓了一下，「你好了沒？」亞瑟將雜誌放進公事包裡。

「你在等我？」

「是的。不然呢？我們前往的地方是一樣的。」

「喔，好。」梅林壓下心中一股奇異的感覺，匆匆喝完咖啡，將沒吃完的三明治包好塞進包裡，同亞瑟起身向外。

出咖啡廳時，亞瑟還意外地為他開門。

 

梅林覺得，這一切都太詭異了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿。Arthur。”

“Merlin，早。”

同事們從兩人身邊走過，似乎沒有人為他們兩人走在一起感到驚奇。

除了Freya。

 

兩人在碰到Freya後分開，Freya臉上寫滿好奇，卻沒有詢問。

 

“不是妳想的那樣。”Merlin經不住開口。

“是喔。我以為你們已經變成好朋友了。”Freya笑笑說道，不知為何她的心有些慌。

“哈哈，可能要十年之後?”Merlin推開辦公室門，揮揮手算是打過招呼，就進去了。他沒想到Freya跟在他後頭，也進了門。

“怎麼了?”Merlin疑惑的問，把公事包裡的三明治拿出來吃。

“沒什麼，如果你被他欺負，一定要跟我說。”Freya想了想後說道。

“沒事啦!妳看我現在好好的呢。”Merlin笑著把三明治塞進嘴裡。

“那就先這樣吧，中午一起吃?”

“當然囉!”

Freya打開門，準備走出去前，又回頭說道:“難得看你來這才吃早餐。”就關上門了。

Merlin來不急給出響應，只能摸摸鼻子，將吃剩的垃圾丟掉。

 

“Merlin。”吃午餐的時候，碰巧在餐廳又遇到Arthur，他友好的朝他點點頭，與同事走向另一端。

“所以你們今天到底為什麼會一起來國會呀?”Freya看著Arthur的背影一會兒，終於忍不住問出口，一邊拿叉子戳著義大利面。

“因為我去咖啡廳吃早餐的時候沒位置，只能跟人拼桌，沒想到就遇到他。”Merlin聳肩，叉了Freya盤裡的一顆豬肉丸子吃。

“原來如此。”她暗地裡鬆口氣，隨即意識到少了一顆丸子。”嘿，我可沒說要給你吃耶。”她恢復平常的樣子，開始跟Merlin打打鬧鬧。

 

“對了Arthur，你今天怎跟Emrys一起來上班啊?”Gwaine，Arthur的好友，也是同黨議員問道。

“誰是Emrys?”Arthur疑惑的問道，蠻不專心的看著遠處。

“就是那個MerlinEmrys啊。”Gwaine用下巴指了指遠處的Merlin。

“哦。剛好遇到而已啊。又沒什麼。”Arthur停頓了一會，”你怎麼知道他姓什麼?”

“因為我跟他曾經是同學啊，不過我們不同掛就是了。”

“是喔，所以那是他女朋友囉?”

“哈，這我就不清楚了，你可以去問他啊，怎麼，對小女生有興趣?”Gwaine一臉八卦的湊近。

“才沒呢。”他用力的叉起盤裡的丸子，塞進嘴裡。

 

Merlin忙碌了一天，精神卻很好，便想慢慢散步回家。

他住在一棟外觀看起來有些老舊，但裡頭陳設很溫馨的屋子，是跟一位老好人Gaius租下的，Gaius是母親的好友，Merlin一直很感謝Gaius願意把房子裡的其中一間房間租給他。

而今早Gaius在他出門前，跟他說晚上會有位新房客入住。新房客也是Gaius好友的兒子，因為他租約到期，短時間內找不到租房，所以先住進來。不過他沒聽清後來Gaius說什麼，因為他急著出門，只聽見他說好像是同事來著。

Merlin有種不太好的預感，所以決定在外面隨便吃點東西再回去，這樣就可以一到家就溜進房間，不用跟新房客打照面。

 

Merlin在小酒館消磨了幾小時，意識到終究還是要回家的。

他拿出鑰匙，歎口氣，輕聲轉開門。

“Merlin!你終於回來了，快點過來幫忙!”Gaius的聲音從階梯上傳來，天啊，他已經夠小聲了!

Merlin一直懷疑Gaius上輩子是某種猛禽，眼神銳利，看穿你的心思，再迅速地、不著痕跡地抓住要害。有鑒於自己的名字本意也是鳥類，或許上輩子跟Gaius是父子也說不定。他胡思亂想著。

“Merlin?”另個不太陌生，又有點陌生的男聲在更高的地方傳來，Merlin喪氣的把外套掛在衣帽架上，搬起地上其中一個箱子，走上樓梯。

Gaius住在一樓最裡面的房間，而他和新房客都住在二樓，隔了一間浴室，看來以後都得跟人共用了。

 

當他的視線越過Gaius的頭，看到當事人時，他差點把箱子砸在自己腳上。

“我的襪子啊!”Merlin叫道。

“Merlin跟你講過多少遍，不要講Harry Potter裡的臺詞，會讓我想起那段你不停在我耳邊吹噓自己是大魔法師的日子。”Gaius頭也不回的碎念。

“噢別說了Gaius。你怎麼會讓他住進來!要知道我們在國會裡可是勢不兩立的兩派欸!你是不是想讓我們在家裡吵起來?”Merlin放下箱子，指著對方。

是的，就跟所有愛情小說裡必備的情節—原本勢不兩立的兩人，被迫住在同一屋簷下(床頭吵，床尾和)—一樣，發生在Merlin身上，他可不想讓故事情節走向也是一樣的，光是想到他們倆在浴室裡發生不可描述的事情，就令他感到不適。

“哇喔，我都還沒開始嫌棄你，你就先不饒人了?我們今天不是度過一個愉快的早上嗎?”Arthur把箱子裡的衣服拿出來放進衣櫃裡，看都不看Merlin一眼。

“你們已經認識了?”Gaius看著兩人開始拌嘴，有些頭痛的預料到未來的日子可能真的不好過。

“哈!愉快是你加的。”Merlin匆匆跑下樓，又把一個箱子搬上來。

 

“對了Merlin，餐桌上還有一點魚排和蔬菜，你餓的話就去吃吧。我看應該差不多了，對吧Arthur?”Gaius決定打破兩人僵直的局面，雖然Merlin還在繼續搬箱子。

“是的。”Arthur環顧了一下房間，今晚與明早的必需品都已經拿出來了，剩下的東西再慢慢收拾就好。

Merlin嘴裡不知咕噥了什麼，就下樓了。他剛在小酒館其實什麼也沒吃，就點一杯檸檬氣泡水，無神的看著杯裡的氣泡。

Merlin坐下吃起魚排，感歎魚排的美味，雖然有點冷掉了，不過還是酥酥脆脆的。

“那是我炸的。”Arthur不知何時出現在廚房，拿了一個杯子裝水喝。

他頓時覺得嘴裡的魚排在嘲笑他不會做菜。

“是嗎?真是令人印象深刻。”Merlin扯扯嘴角，卻沒有停下叉子，三兩下就把盤子裡的食物清空了。

“看來的確很讓你印象深刻呢。”Arthur心情很好的走回房間。

Merlin想不出什麼反駁的話，只能起身洗盤子。

 

今晚Merlin的睡前讀物是：《如何在辯論中獲勝》。結果書的結語是除非必要，不與人辯論，要傾聽與尊重，不要想著贏，因為這樣會錯失一段友誼的開始。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我筆下的Arthur好像沒那麼衝動一點，因為我覺得他其實沒那麼笨，沒那麼像溫室裡的花朵，或許只是剛好有個人可以依靠，所以他才能任性。於是跟編劇比起就是一個巨大的OOC哈哈哈哈 然後是老掉牙的同居哏😝


	4. Chapter 4

陽光從窗簾的小縫透進來，Merlin一睜開眼就感到不對勁。

 

今天又是國會質詢日。

 

他呻吟一聲，起床梳洗。

換好裝束後，把昨天買好的吐司烤一烤，煮了一壺咖啡。

忽然一個念頭閃過腦海，他還來不及抓住，就聽到有人大喊：「Merlin!!!」

噢對，他忘了他有個新室友，真是太棒了。

 

十分鐘後。

 

「Merlin你應該叫我起床的!」Arthur頭髮沒梳，領帶系得一塌糊塗的走進廚房。

「哈?為什麼?我又不是你的僕人。」Merlin差點被嘴裡的咖啡嗆到。

「我昨天做菜給你吃，你應該禮尚往來，看到我還沒起床，就該順便叫我!」Arthur拿起Merlin放在盤子裡的另一片吐司，又倒了一杯Merlin煮的咖啡。

「嘿，那是我的，你會害我在午餐前餓死!」Merlin抗議。

「這是給你的懲罰!明天記得叫我起床。」Arthur飛快地吃掉吐司。

「你這混蛋，連領帶都不會系，該不會以前都是你家僕人幫你系的吧?」Merlin嘲笑道，起身把盤子及咖啡壺洗乾淨。

「閉嘴，我都自己系!」Arthur脹紅臉，又重新打了一次，看起來還是一樣糟。

Merlin看到後大笑：「你今天就這樣去吧。」

 

 

「你們再吵吵鬧鬧的，我就把你們趕出去。」Gaius走進來，面色陰沉。

「噢Gaius。」Merlin一臉「我早跟你說過了」的表情。

「Arthur，你的領帶。」Gaius皺眉。

Arthur沒說話，臉更紅了。

Merlin咬緊嘴唇，不讓笑聲流露，他決定大發慈悲幫新室友一個忙：「我幫你吧。」

Arthur好像還想說什麼，但還是咽了下去。

Merlin快速地幫他打好領帶，並在心裡吐槽自己搞得好像是他的小妻子。

「...謝謝。」Arthur彆扭的說，喝掉咖啡，沖洗乾淨後走回房間拿公事包。

 

Merlin看著Gaius，聳聳肩。Gaius挑眉。

「我出門了。」Merlin拿起公事包，匆匆離開家裡。

 

「嗨，Merlin。」Freya笑著跟他打招呼，「這次會議你怎麼看。」

「別再讓我出洋相就好了。」Merlin翻著手上的資料。

「這麼說你又要發表意見了?」Freya驚訝道，Merlin以前只會在她耳邊叨叨絮絮，從沒發表過什麼，除了上次。

「呃，再看看。」

 

國會裡不出所料的，又是吵雜一片，繼上次難民後，這次是脫歐問題。

 

「肅靜！肅靜！」議長被人架上去後，就開始大喊。

 

這次比上次更亂，甚至有人開始拍桌。

 

「你承擔得起脫歐的責任嗎？！」

 

「我們就是該脫歐！你看我們英鎊，比歐元高多少！」

 

「脫歐我們就沒飯吃了！」

 

Arthur意外的沒加入戰局，他只是有些氣惱的看著坐在對席的Merlin。

 

「如果我們脫歐的話，賣東西給歐盟各國都需要關稅了！」Merlin對著對面大叫，他忽視Arthur的視線，他猜Arthur在為早上沒等他一起出門而生氣。只是他不懂這有什麼好氣的。

 

首相站在席位上，想說點什麼都被打斷。

 

「最近真的是亂七八糟!」Merlin一坐下來就跟Freya抱怨。

「你也是亂七八糟的一員呀。」Freya笑著調侃。

「那群人實在是太沒腦子了!」Merlin咬牙切齒的雙手環胸，一副要忍住自己拳頭的模樣。

「對了，為何Pendragon要一直看著你?」

Merlin下意識往Arthur的方向看，Arthur瞪了他一眼後終於轉開視線。

「真是幼稚。」Merlin嘟嘟嚷嚷了一句。

 

「下班後我們一起回去。我開車。」結束質詢會議後，Arthur擠過人群，拋下這句給Merlin後就快步離去。Merlin根本來不急回應。

 

「你們住在一起?」Freya語調有些過於輕快的問。

「很不幸的，是。他沒找到新的房子，又認識Gaius，只好先住進來。」Merlin歎口氣，又突然笑了出來，說：「你知道他居然不會打領帶嗎？」

「是喔！所以你幫了他？」

「對阿，看他太可憐。」

「哦。」

Freya其實挺喜歡Merlin的，只是她總覺得Merlin把她當朋友而已，她也從沒鼓起勇氣在假日邀約Merlin，她怕跨過一條線後，一切說不定會變得不一樣。自那天起，她發覺Arthur正快速接近Merlin的生活圈中。

 

「對了Merlin，你這個週末有空嗎?」Freya問。

「有阿，怎麼了?」

「要不要一起看場電影，我記得你很喜歡哈利波特?最近它的外傳不是出來了嗎?」

「對!沒錯!沒想到妳記得呢!好啊，我們約什麼時候?」Merlin興奮地問。

「下午看電影，晚上一起吃個飯?」

「沒問題!到時電話聯絡。」

 

Merlin才剛站在停車場，就看到Arthur走過來，他揮了下手。

「我今天趕著出門。」Merlin說。

「看得出來。」Arthur領著他到他的車子。

「你的車子一定要這麼搶眼嗎。」Merlin看著眼前的敞篷車。

「我喜歡。」

「難怪你早上不梳頭也沒關係。」

「你愛坐不坐。」

「是你邀請我一起回去的。」

「那你可以自己走回去了。」

「誰理你。」

 

「你就不怕我們被其他人看見?」Merlin看到自己同黨的議員在不遠處時，把身體壓低。

「又沒差。」

「我們會被攻擊。」

「你是不是電影看太多。」

「我們不同黨派，會被其他人誣陷。」

「那我退黨好了。」

Merlin大驚失色。

「開玩笑的。」Arthur翻白眼。

 

兩人回到家，Arthur提議叫Pizza來吃，「畢竟今天是星期五。」他說。

他們選的口味居然一樣，送來後，電視在播映《歡樂好聲音》。Arthur嘲笑Merlin居然想看這麼幼稚的電影，後來自己卻偷偷擦掉掛在眼角的一滴眼淚。

 

「你的夢想真的是當議員嗎?」Merlin在看完電影后，邊收拾東西邊問。

Arthur想了一下，遲疑的說：「或許不是。可是我也沒有其他夢想。」

「我的夢想是開一家店。」

「什麼店?」

「不知道。」Merlin笑著說，「可能賣吃的?」

「那可能不能吃。」

「你又沒吃過我做的食物。」

「我還等你做出來呢。」

「你等著吧。」

 

Merlin哼著Set it AllFree走回房間。

Arthur則想著，他的夢想究竟是什麼。

 


End file.
